In the warmer climates, many homes are equipped with outdoor in-ground pools formed from shot-crete, (blown-in concrete) which is covered with a smooth water proof plaster. Such pools are often free form, such as the classic kidney shape, rather than the rectangular form preferred for exercise and competition. These swimming pools are usually surrounded by concrete decks which are level with the edge of the pools. In addition, many pools are equipped with a decorative ribbon of tile around the inside upper edge of the pool for easier cleaning, for a decorative effect, and because the tile does not deteriorate in the open hot air, whereas the plaster does.
Homeowners change their minds about the desire for a pool. Sometimes the children who used the pool have grown and no longer reside in the home. Other times, grandchildren appear on the scene and need to be protected from a swimming pool. New homeowners may purchase the home for its indoor characteristics and do not want the outdoor pool. The responsibility for the pool (problems of others gaining access and harming themselves) may weigh heavily on the homeowner.
Pool maintenance and upkeep include electricity to circulate the water and cleaning devices, chemicals to kill algae and maintain the proper salt balance and pH, water replacement, pool cleaning components such as hoses, pool maintenance charges by contractors, insurance arid pool replastering. Current estimates for pool maintenance and upkeep are estimated at about $2,000 per year. Closing off an unwanted pool can save the homeowner significant funds over a few years.
There are few alternatives for getting rid of the pool. For instance, pools can be filled in, often with the concrete deck that surrounded the pool, fill dirt, and then landscaped over. If the pool is filled in, it becomes difficult to be used again because it is extremely difficult to dig out the demolished concrete; replacing the pool is prohibitively expensive. A new pool often most be relocated to a less convenient part of the home's yard.
What is needed is a structure that can be individualized into the landscape plan without seriously damaging the swimming pool, which would permit the pool to he “revived” at a later date. Ideally such a structure would be added to completely cover the pool, preventing anyone, even small animals, front entering the pool. Preferably the structure would be attached to the pool so as to avoid damaging the expensive decorative tile ribbon around the top edge of the pool. Moreover, because concrete in-ground pools are built in a myriad of shapes and the structure covering the pool needs to be in a unique shape, there needs to be an efficient way to cut the wood deck planks to their proper size(s) and close tolerance with tire pool dimensions.